Svyatoslav Olgovich of Chernigov (c1108-1164)
}} Svyatoslav Olgovich (Святослав Ольгович in Russian) (d.February 14,1164), (baptized Nikolai 1106/1107According to E.V. Pchelov, Svyatoslav Olgovich was born in 1106-1107. The researcher drew attention to the "Teaching on the Numbers" by Kirik Novgorodtz, which states that at the time of writing the work (1136), Svyatoslav Olegovich, then the Prince of Novgorod, was thirty years old. This information contradicts the opinion of V.N. Tatishchev and N.M. Karamzin that it was Svyatoslav Olgovich who married in 1107 a Polovtsian princess. ) Prince of Novgorod (1136–1138, 1140-1141) Prince of Kursk (1138-1139), Prince of Belgorod Kievsky (1141–1146), Prince of Novgorod-Seversky (1146-1157). Prince of Turov (1149-1151), Prince of Putivl (c1150-1164) and Prince of Chernigov (1154–1164). Son of Oleg Svyatoslavich (Gorislavich), Prince of Chernigov with an unnamed daughter of Asaduk, Khan of the Polovtsians. When the Prince of Novgorod Vsevolod Mstislavich with the support of the posadnik of Novgorod Konstantin Mikulchich returned to Novgorod, then in 1136 a rebellion broke out in the city: the prince was reminded that he wanted to exchange Novgorod for Pereyaslavl, and that he fled from the battlefield during the battle of the Zhdana Mountain against Suzdal, and the Novgorodians, summoning the help of Pskov, drove him out, keeping Vsevolod in the episcopal court with his wife, children and his mother, guarded by 30 men for two months. and asked the prince of Chernigov to Vsevolod Olgovich to take over. Vsevolod Olgovich sent his younger brother Svyatoslav instead Новгородская первая летопись старшего и младшего изводов. — М.-Л.: «Издательство Академии Наук СССР», 1950. — 659 с //«Ізборник». Історія України IX—XVIII. It is noteworthy that the Principality of Novgorod was for the first time occupied by a representative of the princely group, openly opposed to Kiev. The expulsion of Vsevolod was considered by historian B.D. Grekov as "a revolution in Novgorod XII century" in 1929 in an article bearing a very characteristic name for the time "Revolution in Novgorod the Great in the XII century." This event was called the beginning of the Novgorod Republic. Soon Svyatoslav married in Novgorod (according to V.N. Tatishchev), the daughter of the Novgorod posadnik Petrila. As the Bishop of Novgorod Nifont refused to marry them , they were married by their own priests in the Saint Nicholas Cathedral, Novgorod. In order to reconcile with Nifont, Svyatoslav renewed the ancient rule instituted by Vladimir Svyatoslavich, deciding the bishop should take instead a grant of 100 hryvnia from the princely treasury. . In the same year, Svyatoslav was almost killed by Vsevolod Mstislavich's supporters and posadnik Konstantin went (in 1137) to Vyshgorod to Vsevolod Mstislavich and persuaded him to go to Pskov. The Pskovites accepted Vsevolod Mstislavich as their prince, but when the Novgorodians learned that he had become Prince of Pskov and wanted to take over Novgorod again, they sent an army led by Svyatoslav against him. The army consisted not only of Novgorodians, as Svyatoslav had requested the aid of his brother Gleb with the armed forces of the Principality of Kursk and the Polovtsians. The people of Pskov asked him "not to shed the blood of their brothers", but Vsevolod Mstislavich himself died , and apparently there was no bloodshed. However, because of the hostility between the descendants of Vladimir Monomakh and thoso of Oleg Svyatoslavich (known as the Olgovichi]], trade also stopped, and there was no peace with either Suzdal, Smolensk, Kiev, or Polotsk. Because of this, food prices in the Principality of Novgorod increased, and the Novgorodians called prince Rostislav Yurevich Ипатьевская летопись//Полное собрание русских летописей.т.2.Санкт-Петербург,1908//«Ізборник». Історія України IX—XVIII from Suzdal, driving Svyatoslav away to Kiev. Svyatoslav proceded towards Kiev, but he was caught on the way in Smolensk and imprisoned in the Boris and Gleb monastery, whine his wife was kept in the monastery of St. Barbara in Novgorod . After the reconciliation of the Grand Prince of Kiev Yaropolk Vladimirovich with Vsevolod Olgovich, Svyatoslav's brother, Svyatoslav was released and went to Kiev. After Vsevolod Olgovich was enthorned Grand Prince of Kiev, Svyatoslav was appointed Prince of Kursk and fought for Pereyaslavl with Prince Andrei Vladimirovich, but was defeated. A year later, in 1139, Prince Yuri Dolgoruky, Rostislav Yuryevich's father, arriving in Smolensk, called unsuccessfully the Novgorodians on a campaign against Kiev, and Rostislav had to flee to Smolensk to his father. Svyatoslav Olgovich was again Prince of Novgorod, but not for long: in 1141 Vsevolod withdrew his brother to Kiev, and asked Novgorod to take his son as a prince. However, Svyatoslav, not waiting for his nephew, fled to Starodub. From there Vsevolod Olgovich called him to Kiev. Svyatoslav again became a prince of Kursk and Novgorod-Seversky. Consequently, Vsevolod appointed him Prince of Belgorod-Kievsky . After the death of their older brother, Vsevolod II, Svyatoslav and his brother Igor were driven out of Kiev by Izyaslav Mstislavich. Svyatoslav escaped, but Igor was captured and eventually killed in 1147. Svyatoslav fled to Chernigov but was ordered to relinquish the reign of Novgorod-Seversky, to his cousins, Izyaslav Davidovich and Vladimir Davidovich. With the assistance of his ally, Yuri Dolgoruki, and his father-in-law, Aepa Khan, Svyatoslav began a war against his cousins, but was forced to flee to Karachev. There on January 16, 1147, with Yuri Dolgoruky's help, Svyatoslav defeated the Davidovichi brothers. Principality of Chernigov See also: The internecine war in Russia (1158-1161) When Yuri Dolgoruky died in Kiev (1157), Izyaslav Davidovich became the Grand Prince of Kiev, Svyatoslav succeded him as Prince of Chernigov. But in 1159 Izyaslav was expelled from Kiev, by Mstislav Izyaslavich with the warriors of * Dimnik, Martin. The Dynasty of Chernigov, 1146-1246, 2000 } Category:Belarusian nobility Category:Olgovichi family Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Princes of Chernigov Category:Princes of Turov and Pinsk Category:Princes of Novgorod-Seversky Category:Princes of Starodub and Belgorod Category:Princes of Kursk Category:Princes of Novgorod